florafatefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Osmu Temblor
Osmu Temblor *Occupation: Line Cook Back-Alley Doctor *Species: Flowercat/Rock Candy *Preferred Form of Address: "He," "Sir," "Doctor," "Bridger of Life and Death" *Affinities: Water, Lightning *Appearance: Dark blue fur with bright blue crystal projections on his tail and near his ears. Short for a full-grown adult but rarely mistaken for a child on account of his missing left eye and zigzag scar, partly covered by an eyepatch. Has a replacement eye grafted into his forehead above is missing eye, usually covered by a lock of fur. His flower is a silvery, five-petaled disc shape, resembling a doctor's head mirror (though useless for that purpose), and is somewhat off-center. Wears a bandolier of surgical tools and medicines over a black doctor's coat. Aspects * High Concept: "Bridger of Life and Death (and Don't You Forget It!)" * Trouble: "Who is This Dunning-Kruger Person? '''I'LL SUE!'"'' * "I Promise You, This is Almost Guaranteed Not to Hurt!" * "I Can Think of Someone Who Might Want That..." * "You'll Love My Puttanesca (Or Else!)" Skills * Great (+4): Artistry * Good (+3): Investigate, Rapport * Fair (+2): Lore, Magic, Will * Average (+1): Burglary, Contacts, Deceive, Resources Stunts * "This Doesn't Taste Like Blood At All!": Osmu's keen sense of taste gives him a +2 on Investigate rolls when the evidence at hand is something he can sample. * "I Hope You Don't Mind I Signed My Work...": Osmu can use Artistry to assist with recovering physical consequences. * "CLEAR! *ZAP*": Osmu can Attack with Magic. His spells are Lightning-affinity. Relationships * Jaun and Ilda Temblor: Osmu's parents, currently in Hellside. Have not been in touch with Osmu since he was 6 years old, having sent him to live with his Aunt Dreary Dorlie (deceased). * Aunna: Osmu's third assistant, a pale pink Flowercat/Singing Rabbat hybrid. Is loyal to Osmu despite his abrasive personality because she's secretly in love...with his surgical technique. She hopes to one day hold the scalpel herself with Osmu as her practice subject, but until then, she plays to the doctor's overbearing ego. * Jim-Jim the Beak: A Hanged Man with suspicious access to manpower and resources. Osmu trades favors with him, using his talents to extend the usable life of his friends' bodies in exchange for rare (and occasionally contraband) ingredients and research materials, all the while oblivious to his blatant ties to organized crime. * Chef Powe: A "mute" Pygmy Pyzky who owns and operates the Delicatessorium, a popular restaurant in Mew York. Osmu's official employer and quite possibly the only person he fears in the entire world, he can command absolute respect and submission with a single (written) word. History Backstory Early Life The eccentric and egocentric Dr. Osmu Temblor was born to a pair of intrepid and reckless adventurers, Jaun and Ilda, during an excursion into Hellside. They brought the child with them on their travels, largely heedless of his safety, until family interjected and suggested - in terms they would understand - that he would be better off raised in an environment where his life would not be at risk on an hourly basis. His parents conceded and immediately went back to risking their own lives instead, leaving Osmu in the care of a succession of relatives...most of whom had vastly underestimated the six-year-old's curiosity and drive to discover even at the cost of laying waste to everything around him. Discovery Finally, he was handed over to his Aunt Dorlie, whom it was agreed had absolutely nothing interesting around her to pique the child's all-devouring interest. No one had counted on Osmu finding out about her husband, the long-disavowed Uncle Zaph, whose forays into experimental dentistry ensured he would live in infamy long after his death at the hands of an angry mob. Having finally discovered someone in his family he could consider a role model, Osmu directed his obsessions towards medicine. There wasn't a medical school in all of Owel who would take a Temblor, not after the Zaph Dentistry Method, but Osmu continued his self-study regardless. He was certain he would one day show them all. Fortunes Shifting Learning to cook was a simple matter of survival at Aunt Dorlie's house: both Osmu's mind and his stomach demanded the stimulation. It was a far cry from his true passion, of course, and Osmu thought little of it at first: certainly he didn't want to be remembered as the brilliant experimental chef who was killed by an angry mob. Once he finally left Aunt Dorlie's to seek his fortune in Mew York, however, he quickly found there were few jobs accepting surgical prodigies with absolutely no formal qualifications whatsoever. The sight of a "Help Wanted" ad asking for cooks stirred memories of Aunt Dorlie's kitchen, of excavating her recipe books from under an inch-thick layer of dust, of coaxing deliciousness from ingredients that were long past their prime, and a clever plan emerged: he would temper his passion with pragmatism and deign to be "only" a master chef until his true medical talents could be recognized. Too late did he bother to notice that the job posting was for a line cook at one of the busiest restaurants in all Mew York... The First Cut Osmu's ego would not allow him to admit defeat at this point. Telling himself he was merely working his way up to the position of master chef, he took to the grueling job, turning out middling fare at a breakneck pace (with his occasional attempts to liven up his output with his own brand of genius earning him the ire of his boss). One fateful day, however, Osmu's routine was interrupted by a horrible choking noise coming from the dining area. A Hanged Man patron had apparently devoured his entree with altogether more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary and now it was threatening to leave him in need of a new body. With a gleeful look in his eye, Osmu leapt the countertop and went straight to work, using the utensils at hand to slice the patient open, remove the offending morsel, and then stitch him back up with some threads taken from his scarf. The entire operation took less than a minute, so fast that only Osmu and his patient realized that anything more had happened than simple first aid. The dining room settled down, Osmu was given a perfunctory pat on the back for saving one of the restaurant's wealthy customers from inconvenience, and his routine resumed as if nothing had happened. It was to Osmu's great surprise when that same customer approached him after his shift... The Back-Alley Cook Doctor Jim-Jim the Beak, as he was called ("or just 'the Beak'; never call me 'Jim-Jim'") had an offer Osmu couldn't refuse. In exchange for certain favors - the use of his medical services, whenever and on whomever he asked - he would give Osmu a place to use as his own personal clinic, and whatever materials he'd need to keep it running. Having to continue to pay for his own personal expenses through his indenture at the restaurant seemed like a small price to pay for having all his dreams realized in one neat, tidy package. Osmu eagerly accepted, and now, with his loyal (if slightly unhinged) assistant at his side, he offers his medical services to anyone brave enough to walk in his door, asking only an opportunity to satisfy some small fraction of his bottomless curiosity by way of payment. However, he has no idea of the dirty dealings of his patron - or how many more such dealings his ministrations have made possible! Category:Player Category:Flowercats Category:Rock Candies